Matsukaze Tenma
Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) is one of the main characters in the Galaxy series. He is a midfielder and the captain for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has tanned skin and brown hair shaped like whirls of wind. His eyes are big and are metallic blue. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform, the Shinsei Inazuma Japan soccer uniform with a yellow captain band and jacket. Personality Tenma is shown to be very cheerful and believes that the new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan will be able to play soccer and helps them with playing soccer. Plot Matsukaze Tenma appeared in the first episode. He was with his friends from Raimon, at the Holy Road stadium, waiting to see if he was going to be picked to be in the national Japan youth soccer team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Tenma was selected, and was appointed as captain. Strangely, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke were the only other ones from Raimon who were picked. Everyone from Raimon was shocked. Tenma felt sorry for Shinsuke, which implies that they have a close relationship. The newly picked Shinsei Inazuma Japan played an exhibition match with Teikoku Gakuen. Teikoku Gakuen was seen to be a strong team, scoring countless goals, but near the end of the match, Tenma and Tsurugi used Fire Tornado DD and scored a goal. The match resulted in a devasting win to Teikoku Gakuen of 10-1. Tenma was surprised, along with Tsurugi and Shindou, who also started crying because he was that upset of loosing. Shinsei Inazuma Japan were booed at by the crowds, making them feel even more humiliated. After the match they shook hands with Teikoku Gakuen, but the captain, Mikado Haruma, said to Tenma that he was sorely disappointed. In Episode 2, he went to the Odaiba Soccer Garden with Shindou and Tsurugi. When he came there, he was hit by a soccer ball from Nozaki Sakura and fell. As Nozaki said sorry to him and Tenma said that it was no problem, he was surprised that the new members were already at the soccer field and said good morning to them. The new members introduced themselves and Tenma was surprised that they didn't play soccer before but other sports or no sport at all. After they introduced themselves, Tenma was surprised that Sorano Aoi became a manager and explained what soccer was and the team went training. After the training was done, Tenma walked to his room along with Aoi but Shindou called him and said to go with him when he was done, in which Tenma agreed confusely. Arrived at his room, Tenma started to think about Shinsuke but said to himself that it was no use to think about Shinsuke and should concentrate. The Raimon trio went to Kuroiwa and Shindou asked why he picked those members and stated his plan for the upcoming match, which surprised Tenma. After Ibuki Munemasa overheard their conversation and said that he will protect Japan's goal, Tenma was happy that he did care about soccer. Walking outside, Tenma saw Matatagi Hayato training his speed and went to him for a talk. The next day, Shinsei Inazuma Japan started to train again and Tenma and Tsurugi showed that they were training with skills. He also went talking with Matatagi's younger brothers how fast his brother was improving. In the night, the Raimon trio talked again in which Tenma said that the team was improving and could play in the next match. However, mostly Shindou and Tsurugi disagreed and were still going with the plan that Shindou has stated which made Tenma sad. The next day, the match against Fire Dragon started. However, before the match, the Raimon trio heard that the eight members got paid to play soccer which shocked the Raimon trio. In the match, Tenma reminded his teammates to remember their training and was happy that Shindou saved the goal. In Episode 3, the match continued, however, the Raimon trio deceided to play on their own. Tenma used Kazaana Drive to pass a member of Fire Dragon, and he succeeded. When Tenma approached the goal, he got sliding tackled by two members of the opponent's team. Shindou, Tsurugi and Aoi became worried about him but luckily, he was alright. Then, Matatagi came to the Raimon trio and asked if he could join them. Tenma and Tsurugi agreed but Shindou agreed because the other two agreed. Then, they started to play with three of them with Shindou still at the back. However, Fire Dragon got the ball and Lee Chunyun used Rapid Fire. Shindou got distracted by Ibuki and couldn't stop the shoot. Ibuki tried to stop the shoot but failed, resulting that the score was 1-0 and the first half ended. The second half started with nobody passing to Matatagi while Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi were marked. Tenma then realized what he should do as captain of the team and encouraged the team to pass to Matatagi, in which the team did. After Manabe finally passed to Matatagi and Matatagi passed to Tenma, he used God Wind and made the score tied, breaking through Nam Do-Hyeon's Dai Bakuhatsu Harite. Lee Chunyun used Rapid Fire again, however, Shindou used his new hissatsu, Einsatz and successfully stopped it. Then, Shindou passed to Tenma and he used Z Slash against Chae Shinghe and passed him. Tenma made a pass to Tsurugi who used Devil Burst and made a goal, making Shinsei Inazuma Japan the winner of the match with 2-1 as the match ended. In Episode 4, he and Shindou came to the practice but only Matatagi and Sakura were there. He asked where the others were in which Matatagi replied that the others weren't going to practice at all since their contract stated that they only need to attend practice until the Fire Dragon match. Tenma said that he was going to search them but Aoi said that she will search instead so then, they could continue with the practice. After Aoi left, Tenma said to Matatagi and Sakura that they should practice their dribble. Then, Sakura tried to be goalkeeper, only resulting that she was too scared to stop Tsurugi's ball which made everyone sweatdropped. The next day, Tenma saw again that the others didn't come to practice again so he said to Shindou that he should take care of the practice with Matatagi and Sakura while he was going to search for the others. He went to the others and talked to them on different places but sadly, nobody joined him with going back to the camp. Back at the camp, Aoi approached him and cheered him up what that it will work out somehow and gave him a can to drink. Tenma was cheered up because of Aoi and drunk the can when Kuroiwa approached him. He said to Tenma that he need to send an e-mail to all the other members which suprised him. The next day, Shindou asked why everyone was suddenly here while they didn't come to practice in which Tenma replied that he has sent an e-mail to them that they should come for an announcement. Hissatsu Anime= *'SH God Wind' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'OF Z Slash' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'DF Wonder Trap' |-| Game= *'OF Z Slash' Category:Captains Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon